


too tight

by the_gods_wife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Filthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: It's a tight fit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	too tight

This is the moment Bucky lives for. It’s the moment that will play in his brain right before he dies.

He stares down at the head of his cock, nestled against tight, slick pink muscle. His eyes travel the miles of broad back stretched before him, the large hands fisted in the sheets. Presses forward a little, telegraphing his intent. Beneath him, Steve lets out a trembling little moan, sweeter than any song written by man. “Think you’re ready, doll?’

Steve nods his head where it’s pressed into the sheets, eyelashes fluttering and red-bitten lips falling open on uneven breaths. “Please, Buck, _please_ ,” his voice is wrecked from all the shouting he did as Bucky spent hours licking and fingering him open. From begging for mercy when all Bucky did was keep going, murmuring about how tight Steve was, how he had to open him up, make sure Steve was ready to take him.

Bucky grips his cock and presses _in_ , groans at the stretching, too tight give of Steve’s hole. It’s always amazing to see the way Steve’s body lets Bucky carve out a space for himself. The hungry way it pulls Bucky in … he’ll never tire of the sight. Never tire of the way Steve’s spine stretches out as he tilts his ass up to let Bucky’s cock slide in deeper until his pelvis is flush against the blond’s. He inhales sharply at the feel of Steve’s inner muscles clutching at him, milking him. Swats his cheek with a terse, “Stop that.”

“Then _move_ ,” Steve whines.

“Uh-uh, wanna savor this, savor you,” he murmurs, hands sweeping from Steve’s hips to his ribcage and back again.

Steve bites his lip, eyes scrunching shut, fighting the rising tide of desperation. He’s stuffed full of Bucky’s cock and it’s somehow both everything he’s ever needed and not enough. He sobs out a strangled noise as Bucky pulls his hips back, inch by torturous inch. The noise becomes a shout when Bucky slams his cock back in as far as he can go. It’s overwhelming and just what he needs; he loses track of time in the slow pull and sharp return. Forgets his own name. All he knows is Bucky. Whose name is forced out of him in a wail over and over. Who breaks him open only to stitch him together in a better shape.

Plastering himself over Steve’s back, Bucky twines their fingers together and whispers words of love in the younger man’s ear. Tells Steve how beautiful he is, how amazing, how much he has loved him through it all.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve gasps out, “I need - I can’t.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Bucky whispers, one hand sliding down to curl around Steve’s cock where it’s red and leaking against his abdomen again. “Let me help you, doll.”

It takes barely two strokes before Steve’s coating Bucky’s hand, his own stomach and chest, with his release. Bucky groans out a garbled curse, biting at Steve’s shoulder as he comes inside him, feeling like his entire heart is pouring into the younger man. Surely, somewhere, some poet has come up with a word to describe this. To describe something bigger and more all-encompassing than love.

Bucky shifts them both to their sides, wraps his arms around Steve’s torso, and buries his nose in the nape of Steve’s neck. With a drowsy, satisfied purr, Steve grabs onto Bucky’s arms, pulls them tighter, whispers. “I love you, jerk.”

“I love you, too, punk.”


End file.
